villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Krabs
Mr. Krabs (full name: Eugene Harold Krabs) is a hero and a villain, serving as the secondary antagonist and an anti-hero in Nickelodeon's popular animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants as well as the redeemed tertiary antagonist of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He is the money-obsessed founder of the Krusty Krab and the most prominent business rival of Plankton. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs's overall characterization has become more and more negative. Sometimes, he becomes the villain in some episodes of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse, than Plankton himself. Ever since the events seen in 4th season (seasons that released after the first movie, but is not chronologically set after the movie), Mr. Krabs's role as a father figure to SpongeBob has been degenerated (though some element of his fatherly side proved to remain in Face-Freeze! where he forbade SpongeBob and Patrick from excessively giving stupid expression on their face as it would threaten to froze their face almost permanently), and he is considered a full-blown Protagonist Villain in his worst episodes. He has a recurring tendency to exploit his employees and even exhibits sadism towards Plankton upon the latter's defeat. For a very good example of Mr. Krabs as a prominent antagonist, one should watch the episode Born Again Krabs (though he does show signs of redemption near the end) - another good episode to consider is Jellyfish Hunter ''(where he abuses captured jellyfish in favor of producing as much jellyfish jelly as he can and nearly eradicate them all had the blue jellyfish save the day by exposing his crime on SpongeBob) and ''One Coarse Meal (where he exploits Plankton's fear of whales to the point where Plankton attempts suicide out of fear) - which all show Mr. Krabs being at his worst. A hideous, demonic version of Mr. Krabs that appeared for one second in the episode, Jellyfish Hunter, and now is seen frequently in videos on the internet is called Moar Krabs. He was voiced by Clancy Brown. Biography Eugene Harold Krabs was born with the blood of a pirate. His grandfather, Redbeard the pirate, mostly taught and raised him. During his preteen years, he took over the family ship, the Krusty Krab. However, he realized he was not making a profit, so he decided to run away with his grandfather's last words haunting him, "A pirate never lies". He then joined the Pacific Navy. Krabs earned the nickname Armor Abs Krabs, and the title of being the manliest of the crew. His shipmates were Torpedo Belly, Mutton Chop, Iron Eye, and Lockjaw Jones. Krabs's manhood began after the war, where he was secluded in the deep depression that seemed endless. His luck changed when he bought a local bankrupt retirement home, "The Rusty Krab", which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty", thus making it the Krusty Krab after his pirate ship. He decided to go into business, selling his family's Krabby Patty burgers. The Krusty Krab was extremely successful from the beginning, and has for years stood as Bikini Bottom's premiere daytime eatery. At some point of his life, he was the head chef of the S.S. Diarrhea and cleaned the bathrooms on the S.S. Gourmet. Krabs's arch business rival is his one-time friend Plankton, who owns a restaurant called the Chum Bucket literally right across the street from the Krusty Krab. Plankton, a mad scientist and a technological and scientific genius, constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, frequently using his various robots and other creations. Occasionally, Plankton uses other tactics besides stealing the formula in order to hinder Krabs and attract customers to him. However, all of Plankton's schemes are doomed to fail, and are constantly thwarted by Krabs, with help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and other allies. On multiple occasions, Plankton states that he has never had a single customer (however, in some recent episodes, such as "Chum Caverns", Plankton's plots do give him brief success). In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mr. Krabs opens The Krusty Krab 2, right next door to the original Krusty Krab. He chooses Squidward to manage the restaurant, much to SpongeBob's dismay. However, at the end of the movie, (after SpongeBob saves Bikini Bottom and Krabs's life), he is appointed new manager of the Krusty Krab 2. In "Squilliam Returns", Krabs works as the chef in Squidward's fancy new version of the Krusty Krab, but is apparently a terrible cook, creating a disgusting and freakish "appetizer", which eventually comes to life and begins attacking the restaurant's patrons. Even though he weighs 5 ounces, in one of the episodes he says he only put on a couple of pounds. Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend, Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins, which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat, which became the Krabby Patty. At the end, Plankton only got one ingredient: Chum. Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Rusty Krab and made it a restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who does not care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success often being better without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business. In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes", he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab, which were not successful in the end. In The Krabby Kronicle, he was the editor-in-chief of the newspaper that he used to advertise the Krusty Krab. During Squilliam Returns, he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Squidward "owned". He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dishwasher in "Selling Out". Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krab, a separate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krab turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krab, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Separate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krab 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Personality As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely rich, greedy, selfish, arrogant, ruthless, cunning, miserly, acquisitive, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for his customers, employees, family or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye", he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off", he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). In Krab Borg (and shown earlier in Squeaky Boots) reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs", he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. Even Squidward was angry and told Mr. Krabs off (even though he hates Spongebob). In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in One Krabs Trash, where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb", when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money. Krabs promptly kicked Patrick out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!" In "The Clash of Triton", when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, he was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie he raises the price of a krabby patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the restaurant. He has also risen the price of food in Truth or Square in which it was the 117th anniversary of the KK and he added an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby patties. The first time was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob described them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continued to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series, SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation", SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year". In "Big Pink Loser", he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty", in which he literally forces them to work nonstop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike", Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles", he took money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge", after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including to the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday" (ironically, this actually saved his soul since no single specter could fully claim it). In Drive Thru, he turned a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign. Despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them thus making Mr. Krabs not have to spend anything. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In "Plankton's Regular", where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore because he "just can't afford it". Another example is in "Penny Foolish", where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs", he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac" Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting 2 minutes less sleep than normal. Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers", he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse", where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout". Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. In "Krusty Love", Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in Best Day Ever, when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs", he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" cake, dishwater for party drink, stale popcorn, an 'It's a Girl' (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and Boys Who Cry (really Squidward), and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book", even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, Squidward, even for you." Antagonistic Side Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side and plays a recurring villainous role in the series. The underlined episodes are where Mr. Krabs serves as the main antagonist of that episode. Season 1 *''Pizza Delivery: He antagonized Squidward by making him deliver the Krusty Krab Pizza with SpongeBob. This marks the first time Mr. Krabs acted antagonistic. This is also a labor law violation because it was closing time before the pizza order even began. *Squeaky Boots: He took SpongeBob's boots away from him, because of the squeaky noise. The squeaky noise hallucination forced him to tell the truth (similar to the Narrator of "The Tell-Tale Heart"), eating them, and at the end of the episode, he got hiccups sounding exactly like the squeaky noise of the boots. *Scaredy Pants: ''He pranked SpongeBob with a ghost story with aid from Squidward just for amusement. This shows that Mr. Krabs is also a sadistic bully. *''Arrgh!: This is the first episode where Krabs is entirely the main antagonist of an episode. His first notorious deed was he hired Patrick '''just '''so he can fire him. Then, he kept harassing SpongeBob and intruded his pineapple house just to keep playing the board game, as while SpongeBob is exhausted and wants to go to sleep. The next morning, Mr. Krabs gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. He becomes a tyrannical control freak towards the two, condemning them that they're tired and hungry from the treasure hunt, then makes them sleep on the cold ground while he himself gets a warm tent. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their gameboard as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. SpongeBob and Patrick then finally get fed up with Krabs's greed and fight over the treasure chest, then when the Flying Dutchman gets angered at how loud their arguing is and that they dug up his treasure, Krabs immediately incriminates SpongeBob and Patrick. In a twist of irony, the Dutchman rewards the latter two with actual gold doubloons and only gives plastic to Krabs. *Hooky: ''Humiliated SpongeBob in front of his daughter Pearl and her friends by stripping him naked. *''Neptune's Spatula: ''After telling SpongeBob he has full confidence that SpongeBob will win the fry cook challenge, Mr. Krabs bets all his money on Neptune winning. However, SpongeBob was declared the winner and Mr. Krabs started crying. SpongeBob, thinking Krabs is crying since the former is being forced by Neptune to move to Atlantis to be a fry cook, tries to assure Krabs he'll come visit now and then, but Mr. Krabs complains he's crying about losing all his money. Season 2 *''Bubble Buddy: Makes Squidward cater to Bubble Buddy, threatening to make his life miserable otherwise. Later he joins Squidward and everyone else in popping Bubble Buddy because SpongeBob had paid Krabs in (worthless) bubble-money for expensive services and food until they found out he was alive. *Patty Hype: Takes over SpongeBob's Pretty Patties stand so he can earn money (even though he and Squidward laughed at Spongebob earlier about the pretty patties). However, the Pretty Patties turned out to have side effects that angered the customers. After pointing out the Patties added unnatural color to their appearances and demanding refunds, Mr. Krabs then ran away screaming in fear (because he's worried he'll lose his money, not because the crowd is angry at him). The angry mob of color-mutated fish may have caught up on Mr. Krabs and physically beat him up. *Life of Crime: Steals various objects from people and lies to SpongeBob and Patrick about borrowing. The lesson he taught them caused them to fight after a candy bar incident and the lollipop incident (Patrick also accused the policemen). *The Smoking Peanut: Mr. Krabs steals Clamu's pearl and abuses Free Day. SpongeBob believed he was the one who did it, but it was Patrick who became the scapegoat and people threw peanuts at him as revenge. The zookeeper explains Mr. Krabs angered Clamu by stealing her egg (containing a baby clam). Mr. Krabs doesn't apologize, only making up the excuse "But it's Free Day!" and the fish all throw peanuts at him. Off-screen, Mr. Krabs presumably was arrested by the police for petty theft. *Graveyard Shift: Made his employees work 24 hours without a break or hiring extra employees for the night shift (much to Squidward's dismay). *Sailor Mouth: He used foul language along with SpongeBob and Patrick after explaining to them about swearing and was about to punish them by making them paint the restaurant. This only began however when he stubbed his foot and lost his temper from the pain. *Jellyfish Hunter: Tricks SpongeBob into collecting jellyfish. SpongeBob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more Jelly Krabby Patties can be made (this even kills off lots of jellyfish up to where the factory resorted to using barrels to store their dead bodies). The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning and electrocuting his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu. This is the episode where Moar Krabs appears. * 'Squid on Strike: Forcefully charges his employees for their "slacking", even though the stuff they did on the slacking list were needed to do their jobs (such as existing, talking, standing) and fired both of them. After Spongebob destroyed the Krusty Krab in revenge, Mr. Krabs forces him and Squidward to pay for the damages by working for him "FOREVER". The next scene cuts to SpongeBob and Squidward still working even after they've been reduced to skeletons. Season 3 *My Pretty Seahorse: Mr. Krabs tried to get rid of Mystery (in which SpongeBob tries to hide her from him and Squidward). He told SpongeBob about a story about losing a friend (actually a dollar he spent on soda) which inspired SpongeBob to release Mystery into the wild. It should be noted that Mr. Krabs wished for Mystery to be given up as he noticed she was not enjoying her unnatural surroundings and did console Spongebob when he tearfully gave up Mystery stating he had done the right thing for her. After Mystery does gallop away, Mr. Krabs tries to comfort SpongeBob who is lamenting her (as Krabs is in a good mood about having gotten rid of Mystery), Squidward teases that Mystery managed to eat the Krusty Krabs's cash reserves and therefore Krabs yells at SpongeBob to quickly get her back. The audience can imply that SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs never found Mystery since she didn't make another appearance and so Mr. Krabs never recovered the money she ate. *Nasty Patty: Forces SpongeBob to help him make a Nasty Patty, because he thought the health inspector in his restaurant was a phony. He along with SpongeBob try to get rid of the "body" which was still alive, getting the health inspector injured more and more. *The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode): Mr. Krabs along with everyone else in Bikini Bottom took advantage of SpongeBob and his flying pants by making him do their favors. *One Krabs's Trash: Mr. Krabs tries to take back a soda-drinking hat he sold to SpongeBob after hearing about its price. He scares SpongeBob out of it with a paper ghost and defiles a grave to get it back, only to find out it was worthless. He also kills an army of skeloton people who just wanted the hat back. *Can You Spare A Dime?: Accuses Squidward for stealing his first dime, until SpongeBob shakes him. He then accuses Squidward for putting the dime in his pants at the end of the episode. *Wet Painters: Messes with SpongeBob and Patrick by scaring them into thinking the paint they were using was permanent and tells them if any paint got onto anything but wall, he would chop their butts off. After they get some on his first dollar, he licks it off and confesses his lie and that it comes off with saliva and laughs while the two walk out angrily. He ruins Spongebob and Patrick's work by laughing about his own joke, causing saliva to hit the walls. It was noted that his first dollar came from his childhood. *Clams: He throws away the food, made SpongeBob and Squidward stay in the fishing boat, and holds them hostage to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. It gets worse when he refuses to take another dollar Squidward had. He gets his dollar back after trading his body with the clam. *Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However - after realizing it wasn't a dream - he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. Squidward was the one who was horrified that Mr. Krabs would sell SpongeBob's soul, especially when SpongeBob defended Krabs. *Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can collect children's money. This brings SpongeBob to tears, and the children beat Mr. Krabs up and take his money after finding out he didn't care one bit about them, only their money. As punishment for his scam, Mr. Krabs gets forced to eat a truckload of lima beans. Season 4 *Fear of a Krabby Patty: Makes the Krusty Krab open for 24 hours, making Squidward upset, and SpongeBob fearing Krabby Patties (although he conquered his fear by sleep). He then decides that 23 hours a day is enough. **This is the second time he kept the restaurant open for 24 hours; the first time was in '''Graveyard Shift. However, unlike in aforementioned episode, he stays at the Krusty Krab with his employees, thus suffering from the same lack of sleep that they do. *''Krusty Towers: Plagiarises the law of the hotel he visited into the Krusty Towers making Squidward miserable. Squidward quit and returned as a customer ragging Mr. Krabs the same way he did with him. At the end of the episode, he decides to build a hospital and force his employees to become doctors making Squidward miserable again. *Bummer Vacation: Keeps SpongeBob away from the Krusty Krab to avoid paying a fine, eventually leaving him lost in the forest. Doing so, he managed to save five cents - more than what SpongeBob makes in a year. *Born To Be Wild: Invites the Mild Ones to the Krusty Krab much to SpongeBob's chagrin. Counts as an antagonism because SpongeBob still mistook the Mild Ones as the Wild Ones. Season 5 *Money Talks: Does not listen to his money when they want to be spent on objects. He also kicks an elderly couple out of their seat after being bribed by a fish who wanted the seat. This episode also shows that he has sold his soul to many demons, depressing the Flying Dutchman. He also sold his soul to SpongeBob because he was five cents short on payday. *The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), thus poisoning the customers and bringing himself to court. He made Squidward ride the judge around on a train to pay. *'What Ever Happened To SpongeBob?: He forced SpongeBob to leave Bikini Bottom forever (along with Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick). *Atlantis Squarepantis: Opened an illegal stand by a museum, which had free admission, and forced an old woman to pay for entering. Then the woman told a guard on him causing Mr. Krabs to run away from him. Season 6 *Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. *Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99) and tried to frame Spongebob for it to the police. As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watch it go down. *Growth Spout': He steals numerous food items from characters' houses. Though he only does so to satisfy Pearl's extreme hunger. *Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer (even though he gets way more), and tries to steal his secret recipe. It was later revealed that the "customer" was only eating at the Chum Bucket to get paid, and Plankton started crying over his failure once again while Mr. Krabs watched with joy. *Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. SpongeBob tries to stop but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. When Spongebob exposes his Mr. Krabs's scheme, an enraged crowd (including Plankton) steals his money. However, one dollar is left behind and he puts it on the newspaper printer creating counterfeit cash. *The Slumber Party: Makes SpongeBob spy on Pearl and her friends. Pearl's party is ruined and Mr. Krabs was forced to spend his money for a new party at Goo Lagoon. *Krusty Krushers: Puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being killed by huge wrestlers so he can earn the $1,000,000 prize. However at the end of the fight, SpongeBob and Patrick choose wrestle camp instead, much to Mr. Krabs's dismay. *No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, he made Patrick fall into a bucket of spiny sea urchins and while Squidward was falling, he charged the customers more money to watch them ''both get hurt. People took their money back, because only Squidward was hurt and not Patrick. Also, he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away. Season 7 *''Greasy Buffoons: He and Plankton sell customers greasy food (mostly just grease period). This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. SpongeBob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down until the grease was cleaned up. *Kracked Krabs: Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep as shown in a video tape. *One Coarse Meal: On discovering Plankton's crippling fear of whales, Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. It was shown he was cruelly enjoying, even laughing at Plankton's anguish and responded gleefully and uncaring when informed Plankton was trying to kill himself. * 'The Play's The Thing: Mr. Krabs made money by letting customers throw objects and food at his employees. *The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exhaustion, all the while completely ignoring or writing off the poor animal's suffering, and distracts SpongeBob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. *The Curse of the Hex: Refused to let Madame Hagfish have a krabby patty and takes away the krabby patties SpongeBob made for Madame Hagfish. *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: Mr. Krabs gives away SpongeBob and Patrick's secret hideout by turning it into an amusement park ride. Most of the people had a severe accident and Mr. Krabs was arrested. ''Tentacle Vision'': Mr. Krabs ran an illegal commercial on Squidward's show and had stated on his illegal commercial that he wants to take people's money. Season 8 *The Googly Artiste: Adds Artistic Advice on the menu for $25 after Squidward said it wasn't on the menu, and forces him to give advice to Patrick. Then while Mr. Krabs was scolding Patrick and Spongebob for taking his customers from him and selling merchandise made from his own, which was illegal, Patrick explained to Mr. Krabs that he was trying to follow Squidward's "advice", making Mr. Krabs blame Squidward for being responsible for his actions. Then Mr. Krabs agrees to let Patrick sell his art, but only he gets payed, and gets Squidward to be his student. *Barnacle Face: Decides not to help Pearl with her barnacle problem. It was soon revealed that he used krabby patty grease to make the soap used by Pearl, thus revealing the cause for the barnacle problem. He loses his diamonds because of this and tries to run after Pearl for his diamonds. *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom: Steals growth serum from Sandy's house so he could test it on a Krabby patty to increase the success in his business. This results in a monstrous krabby patty creature wreaking havoc. *InSPONGEiac: Snaps at SpongeBob and being picky at his work, like too much mustard (101%) and saying the way that he filps krabby patties is wrong and kicks him out to get some sleep for he believes he's wasting his profits, claiming that he'd be broke in 411 years. Then after seeing Spongebob crying out the right amount of mustard, he starts saying it's a terrible thing just to make him cry more. *Hello Bikini Bottom:' When Colonel Carper promotes SpongeBob and Squidward to become a band, Mr. Krabs steals this band for the money they would bring in. He also steals his sound equipment (since his equipment was sabotaged) and takes things from several other people. Basically, he denies Squidward and SpongeBob their happiness (Squidward from performing in concerts and SpongeBob from the Krusty Krab - since he sold it). Season 9 *Patrick-Man: He was about to carry groceries for an old woman crossing the street (who is actually The Dirty Bubble in disguise), when he spots a dollar, and then it blows away making him chase after it leaving the old woman behind in the middle of the crosswalk trapped in the middle of cars passing by. *Squid Baby: Doesn't show sympathy for Squidward who was suffering from "head-go-boom-boom-itis." *Safe Deposit Krabs: Tried to take money from the Bikini Bottom Bank, but was kicked out twice. Then he got locked into the money safe becoming savage from hallucinations. *SpongeBob You're Fired: Fires SpongeBob to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires SpongeBob after his own horrendous cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet). *Tutor Sauce: His driving methods to SpongeBob were illegal. He mentions that he taught Pearl how to drive without her needing a license. After using Gary to stir the wheel to help SpongeBob, the police checks on them. Mr. Krabs tells the officer that he isn't a registered driving instructor to where instead of getting a ticket (or even having SpongeBob paying for it), he gets to be a student at Mrs. Puff's Boating School to his shock. *What's Eating Patrick?: Teaches Patrick how to eat in order to win the eating contest, even in means of depriving him from tasting the patties. During the contest, Patrick tries to leave because he was tired of not tasting, only for Krabs to tell him if he does, he bills him, stating that all the training patties become eating patties. While Krabs's threat to Patrick held some morality (such as how the boy and the rest of the town would be upset if they lost the contest yet again), his methods were still harsh to Patrick's esteem of eating. *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom: He, along with Crupski, showed no concern about the customers' safety at the stadium and cared less about the consequences when the plumbing system begins to go haywire. *Larry's Gym: After overhearing Larry about that the opening of the gym is free only for today, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the opportunity and stays there thoroughly. He even taunts Larry several times (especially when he becomes unfit). However, at the end of the episode, Mr. Krabs becomes cooked from staying in the sauna in preserves from abusing the opportunity. *Lame and Fortune: After Squidward won money as an award for being the most miserable cashier thanks to a fortune cookie, Krabs took the money from Squidward abrasively stating "Me register, me money" (also considered stealing), making Squidward miserable again. The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water In this sequel to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Mr. Krabs has commited several heinous acts, making himself different from his more innocent self in the previous movie. Examples are down below: * Mr. Krabs and numerous Krusty Krab customers constantly tease Plankton, who is actually a robotic decoy of him, thinking that he's suffered from another failure to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. * After SpongeBob and Plankton discover that the secret formula surprisingly disappeared, Mr. Krabs shows up and accuses Plankton of stealing it, even though Plankton truthfully said that he didn't do it. Mr. Krabs wouldn't listen, even when SpongeBob was defending him that he's telling the truth, and traps Plankton in tape and tells a knock-knock joke to make Spongebob do his signature laughter and torture Plankton forcing him to tell where the secret formula is. Then While Mr. Krabs and the Bikini Bottom citizens attempt to attack him, SpongeBob rescues him with a giant bubble. Mr. Krabs instantly thinks that Spongebob has been a double working for him and Plankton all these years as they both float away. * Mr. Krabs then becomes a leader of a savage group of apocalyptic sufferers. Then while they were planning a sacrifice for the burger gods, which a savage Sandy explained, Spongebob and Plankton return from time traveling. Then even when Spongebob tried to convince the people how savage they've become with the formula missing, Mr. Krabs and the rest attempt to sacrifice Spongebob by having him get squashed by a falling burger-bun-shaped stone. Spongebob smelled the familiar scent of Krabby Patties coming from the outside surface, which is coming from Burger-Beard who's the one that stole the formula. Then as the stone is about to fall on Spongebob, Mr. Krabs stops it after he and the others smell the scent as well, as they aid Spongebob to follow the scent. * Mr. Krabs notices that Burger-Beard is selling his Krabby Patties for $8.99 and says to himself, "Why didn't I think of that?" * During the end credits, he pulls Patrick's wallet out of his pocket. Battle For Bikini Bottom *He has a large posession of Golden Spatulas which he knows are needed for Bikini Bottom to be saved, but refuses to let Spongebob have them unless he trades them for a large quantity of shiny objects. *When Spongebob reluctantly disagrees to give him a hard earned Golden Spatula, Mr. Krabs makes Spongebob's break time at work -5 minutes, effectively meaning he has no break and has to work an extra 5 minutes. *After having bought all the Golden Spatulas Mr. Krabs has, the player can still talk with him. However he only ever says the one thing; "The only good robot is the one that's givin' me them shiny objects". This is a subtle reference to the possibility that Mr. Krabs thinks of Spongebob as a robot which is actually another word for slave. In other media Robot Chicken In an episode of the series ''Robot Chicken, SpongeBob finds out that Mr. Krabs has been feeding his customers krabby patties that are made from crab meat and a variety of other sea creatures (such as tuna and squid). Mr. Krabs attempts to justify his actions by claiming to be the last honest person in Bikini Bottom, stating this is how nature wanted it, he is ultimately defeated when the customers, along with Squidward and Patrick, beat him to death. Trivia *In the episode Jellyfish Hunters, Mr. Krabs demands more jellyfish from SpongeBob, upon which he begins to repeat the words "more", which is eventually followed by a grotesque image of Mr. Krabs with his claws raised up. The image is commonly featured and parodied in YouTube Poops and has been dubbed "Moar Krabs". *Mr. Krabs is voiced by Clancy Brown, who also plays other villains, most notably: **Lex Luthor in the DCAU and other DC animated works. **Long Feng in Avatar : The Last Airbender. **The Live-action Highlander villain, The Kurgan. **Uka Uka and Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot franchise of video games. **Dogpound'' in the ''2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''series on Nickelodeon. **Captain Byron Hadley in ''The Shawshank Redemption. **Teriffi-Guy in Dan Vs. **Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Hades in God of War III **The Evil Entity on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! **Trident in Teen Titans **Undertow in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea **Bald Guy in Recess: School's Out **Parallax in Green Lantern **Baron Praxis in Jak II **Taskmaster in Ultimate Spider-Man *Not surprisingly, Mr. Krabs represents the Deadly Sin of Greed. *Even in his old age, he is quite tough. He was also in the navy for several years. * At the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs genuinely cared about Spongebob and was even somewhat of a father figure to him (since Spongebob's real dad lives far away from him). This fatherly behavior has waned in the later series, although it occasionally surfaces (depending on the writer of the episode). * In spite of it being claimed by others Krabs pays his employees below minimum wage, Krabs does occasionally pay his employees proper wage, albeit rare, like in Skill Crane or Squeaky Boots. * Unsurprisingly, many fans and ex-fans of Spongebob alike consider Krabs to be the worst character in the entire series, next to Modern Patrick. It is debatable who is worse, but some can make the argument that Krabs is worst because, unlike Patrick, he was technically always a terrible person with relatively no morals or redeeming qualities. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Parents Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Friend of the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Con Artists Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Graverobbers Category:Animals Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Burglars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In love villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mongers Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Strategic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lego Villains Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Military Villains Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Starvers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Polluters Category:Gamblers Category:Torturer Category:Embezzlers Category:Egotist Category:Forgers Category:Ensemble Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Successful Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Oppressors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Slaver